crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Beelzebub
Lord of the flies and archmage of disease, Beelzebub is a powerful archdemon and magic user who as a general of hell under the title of Gluttony. Personality Beelzebub is a wise creature who has built up a wealth of knowledge throughout its many years of existence, however despite his years of experience the demon still seeks more. He will ruthlessly experiment with his magics and sets up odd and new situations just to see what will happen, just so he can know something new. Beelzebub is only loyal to the God of Darkness because of this, as it allows him access to far greater power he could not achieve before and so, he does not go out of his way to appease the god such as other demons do and will instead act in his own accord when given tasks. History Early History Not much is known about the man that would go on to become Beelzebub as his identity has lost itself to time but it can be presumed he was a skilled practitioner of magic before being corrupted into a demon once the islands were raised into the sky. As a demon, Beelzebub quickly rose to power, laying claim to a large section of hell in which he reigned as a baron. His body corrupting in to that of a giant insect and his affiliation with disease magic lead to him being known as the Lord of the Flies and being marked down in the Book of Infernal Demons as one of the summon-able demons. After the death of the last member of the original Seven Deadly Sins Beelzebub was contacted by the God of Darkness, who had known of him for quite some time and had past dealings with, and invited to join his ranks and become a general of the demon lords army in return for power, a offer that the demon accepted. The Escape of the Prisoner Beelzebub was commanded, along with his fellow sins, to inspect the living prison Belphegor as the god felt the seal there fading in power and foresaw the escape of the prisoner within. Despite this direct command, Beelzebub was one of the last demons to arrive on the scene after the prisoner had escaped. He was intrigued by the prospects of this event and what the prisoner would do with its new found freedom. Powers and Abilities *'Demonic Physiology' - Beelzebub's form is that of a giant, fifteenth foot insect and with this comes incredible strength and durability as well as natural protection via his exoskeleton. He was a pair of large insectoid wings that allow him to fly and natural healing abilities. *'Magecraft' - Beelzebub is a highly skilled mage and is capable of casting multiple high level spells thanks to his large amount of magical energy which he can channel through his staff. **'Disease' - Beelzebub can cast a miasma of a disease of his choice which will infect however is caught within the cloud with said disease. He if fond of using the black death and small pox. **'Summon and Command of Insects' - He is able to summon swarms of locusts, mosquitoes or flies at will and command them freely to act as a distraction, attack or scouts. **'Combustion' - Beelzebub is highly skilled in combustion magic, having access to the strongest spell in this tree of magic, Explosion, and is capable of casting explosions comparable to that of nuclear bombs. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Neutral Evil Category:Magical Being